


I Was Born Sick, But I Love It

by hummingrightalong



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [14]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Pegging, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Nick and Gloria wind up at a sex store after a binge. It's the first time in a long time they use their cash for something other than drugs.





	I Was Born Sick, But I Love It

 

Nick wakes up in their ‘love’ nest, rolling over to see Gloria just opening her eyes. The light from the stained glass windows always seems to shine just on the spot where she sleeps, making her look like she could actually be the angel he so affectionately calls her.

Gloria is stunning as always, and with the way she kisses him good morning she must think the same, despite both of them spending the week on a serious binge. They had a little cash left and when Gloria suggests they take a walk around town Nick checks the burner cell phone sitting next to the bed with the rest of their supplies- it’s the middle of a weekday. His mother and sister will be at school, so will his soon to be stepdad and stepbrother.

No one to bother him really they use the opportunity to grab a shower real quick at the house, careful to avoid being spotted by neighbors. No one will know, well maybe Alicia, he always leaves a note under her pillow to let her know he’s still alive...hopefully she still cares. But he’s not gonna think about that right now as he grabs them a quick snack and a few water bottles for the road.

They wander for quite a while, still feeling good, floating on the edges of whatever is left in their systems. Neither can quite remember what happened that weekend, and that’s not unusual. But they were together and they still feel great.

Gloria is the one to notice the sex store, stopping in front to peer through the tiny window in the door. Nick hangs back to appreciate the way she looks this morning. Something is slightly different but he can’t seem to put his finger on it at the moment.

“Let’s go in. You have your fake ID right?” She asks. No make up, messy hair, she still looks like a goddess, all Nick can do is wave his wallet at her and nod. Hey, why not. Could be fun and they still have some cash left.

Meandering around the shop for a while, they admire the adult toys. They have their own small collection, kept clean and away from prying eyes (the other denizens of the church will steal *anything*) so this is an exciting outing. They probably won’t buy anything, decide to save their cash to refill a *very* depleted stash.

“Hey...I’m wearing your shirt,” Nick finally registers what seems different about the both of them. Pulling down his waistband a bit he realizes he’s put on her panties as well. “Hah. Those too.”

“And I’m wearing yours.” She says, stopping under a display to give him a little turn.Glo’s always had a problem being confident in her looks, her abilities, everything about herself knocked down by her rich, easily disappointed parents. Glo used to try really hard to impress them, did her first stint in a rehab clinic for anorexia from the stress pleasing them caused her. She was barely 12 when that almost killed her.

Ever since then, after meeting Nick, he’d done everything he could to boost her back up. She deserved it. She was always there for him. The sweetest angel, ready to enter rehab with him every time, falling off the wagon when he did (yeah he might kind of be a shithead because that was no doubt his influence...she’d introduced him to the first people that started giving selling him heavy drugs when he needed an escape after his father died but he’d been leading the way with their addictions ever since).

“Guess that makes you the man tonight.” He quips. It’s that moment when he notices the pretty blond taking a good long look at the display behind them.

Strap ons, various sizes of dildoes, and lubricants. Gloria raises an eyebrow and smirks. “I guess it does.”

A little excited at the prospect Nick replies with something he thought was downright hilarious- and completely true. He had plenty of experience with men. “Not my first rodeo.”

“Well I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to *ride it*,” Glo warns as she selects just the right toy. Nick is too busy thinking about the possibilities and trying to keep himself composed to notice her selection.

“Nope. Good idea. I won’t ride it. Not really sure what you’re going to get out of this but I’m totally game.” Trying to keep the conversation light doesn’t distract from the fact that he’s getting visibly excited.

Gloria looks around to see if anyone is watching, palms his hardening cock through the worn out pair of jeans he’s wearing, kissing him almost chastely. “Well...this one vibrates.”

Nick swallows hard. “Where?”

“Everywhere.” She giggles, heading off to the counter to pay for her selection. It’s honestly the first time in ages they’ve spent their money on something other than drugs.

Nick absolutely doesn’t mind. He’s hard enough to cut glass before they even leave the store.

 

Back at the church, they sit on their dingy mattress for a while, spending a while making out, pawing at each other until they’re both good to go. Gloria disappears with her little black bag of toys. In the meantime, she suggests that he strip from the waist down. Leaving the lube with him she obviously expects him to start getting ready. “So...how are we going to do this?” Nick calls out. He groans a little at the intrusion of a lubed up digit, taking it slower than he thought he’d have to.

Again - NOT his first rodeo (LOL) but it HAS been a while.

When Gloria returns, wearing nothing but Nick’s tank top and wearing the strap on harness- the *attachment* was sizable but she’s confidently grinning when she finally replies “well, I thought I’d fuck you over one of the pews.”

Nick enthusiastically nods, still stretching himself in full view of his girlfriend until she commands him to stop.

Gloria leads the way, pushing her boyfriend over the back of a pew in the back row. She rubs his neck and shoulders, going lower, gripping a hip while her other hand slides deftly between his cheeks to continue working him open.

“You’re a fucking natural,” he pants, only wishing he could see her smile as well as feel it when she kisses his shoulder, the tip of the dildo prodding his asshole. She’s still lubing it up (cautiousness and planning, if it applied to either of them, it was her) while he pleads with her to just fuck him already.

“Shh, baby,” At the same time she presses in slowly, she lays a hand on the edge of the pew over the one he’s placed there to steady himself.

At his gentle prodding she gets the rhythm quickly.

“Oh...shit,” said in nothing but encouragement Nick remarks at the increasing speed of the vibration; she pushes in and waits at his request- it’s right fucking there, pushing humming against his prostate and he can tell that her end must be just as good because she’s breathing heavy and warm against his neck.

“Too much?” She’s still holding his hand and his hip, sounding genuinely concerned but whimpering at the vibrator against her clit.

“No! No...keep going, please.” Nick reaches back and pulls her closer. He braces himself, knows it won’t be much longer. He instructs her to pick up the pace, he can handle it- as he’d said earlier.

Gloria does exactly what he asks, carefully watching his reactions, knowing just how to move now to drive him crazy. His hand goes to his cock, but it’s barely needed. When he comes he almost laughs at the sight of scatter hymnal pages at the bench before him- delirious with the intense orgasm he probably did.

Nick is still shaking, noticing he can barely feel his fingers and toes, when Glo follows him with quickening breathy noises that he knows means she’s about to come too. She squeezes Nick’s hand, nips his shoulder, and her slight frame goes almost limp over him.

“Ok that was amazing.” The blond remarks finally, carefully pulling out waiting for another kiss when Nick pushes himself up and turns around.

“Yeah, and you can definitely fuck me again later but right now I need a nap….and maybe some help back to bed. I still can’t feel my toes.” His sweet angel doesn’t even laugh at him stumbling into her arms, leaning heavily on her as they make their way back to the mattress in the corner, both passing out moments after they’ve cleaned themselves up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lflssfrghtnng.tumblr.com for the great little details at the beginning, and encouraging me to do this one. I really enjoyed writing it.


End file.
